Mobile devices are increasingly used as primary communication devices for many users. There may be times when a user cannot recall parts of a conversation previously had using the mobile device and would like to review the conversation. The user may not have thought to record the conversation at the time, and even if the user had the foresight to record the conversation, recording a conversation between multiple parties may interfere with other people's privacy rights.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views of the drawings.